


Of Dreamers, Dancers, and Bad Romancers

by Chaosmoon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Childhood, Childhood Sweethearts, Fluff, Heartache, Heartbreak, Love, Music, Nature, Nostalgia, Other, Personification, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosmoon/pseuds/Chaosmoon
Summary: This is a collection of some of the poetry that I have written through the years.  Some of it is great, some cheesy and some questionable, but most will tug the heartstrings.  I don't want to add too much of my original work on Ao3, but after I had a reviewer point out in one of my fanfic works that my poetry wasn't as bad as I thought it was, I felt I could share a bit more.





	1. Chaos

** _Chaos_ **

A bird flies by the moon, what could this mean?

A child sighing in the dark the reason is not seen.

Magic moonbeams penetrate the air.

Sweetly singing elves flitting through the night without a care.

A boy becomes a man as he stares in her eyes.

The moon silvered upon her hair, he prays the sun may never rise.

King of a kingdom, his queen by his side.

Life in his blood like the pounding of the tide.

Power rules, but Chaos resides.

Side by side, their rule abides.

Midnight comes the witching hour.

Finally, Chaos rules o'er Power.

Could this be the reason the worlds upside down?

Chaos standing in her shimmering gown?

Lit by the stars and cloaked by the moon.

Her hair falling down in midsummer June.

Barefoot and racing, chasing her dreams,

Hope, love, and laughter in a meadow dark green.

But chased is she through the meadow by the stream.

By he who would have her and give her those dreams.

But he cannot hold her, and that is his goal,

To capture the wind and capture her soul.

So run she must till dawn does break.

Then till the next night a rest she'll take.

For if Chaos were caught and brought to order

There would be no more wild or across the border.

Maybe she'll capture her dreams someday,

Without giving all of herself away,

But until that day of dreams fulfilled,

Chaos runs and Power yields!


	2. Chaos Dreams

As she stares into the night pitch black all around

She feels the life flow through the trees and in the ground.

She reaches out with her sight to the sounds

The gentle balance of life that surrounds.

Closing her eyes to feel this place

The sweet wind caresses her face.

She touches the soft earth beneath her feet

Where her consciousness and the world meet.

At once alone but still together

For a moment in harmony without her tethers.

The dark night embraces her like a lover

The spring grasses her bed and the sky as her cover.

The stars look down upon her form

As wild as the day she was born.

She's a part of the life around her here

It's a part of her, it pulls her near.

The night is her life, her love, her dream.

She flows through the wood like the trickling stream.

As the dawn approaches her time must end

She gathers her thoughts close till the night comes again.

She drifts to sleep as the sun starts to rise

To dream of us in our own simple lives.

When the night returns she'll come back to the scene

And we will dream of Chaos in her forest green.


	3. Forever Lost

You stand in the desert lost and alone, and every grain of sand is a word you wished you had said.

And now those things that were left undone tug at your heart and wash everything in red.

As that heartbeat stills and the world goes dead, you wonder if it will ever be the same again.

There's a part of you that's missing, and it can never be replaced,

But the day will come again, and it must be faced.

Oh, heart, I know you need your time alone, and you are strong enough to weather this storm,

But when you need me I'll be right here, the light to guide you to a port that's warm.

Whenever you're ready or need to talk,

Or even if all you need is my silent love, I'm always ready to walk.

I know that void cannot be filled and I can't take away the pain no matter how much I wish I could,

But if there is anything that I can do, no matter how big or small, I just want you to know that I would. 


	4. Inside Me

The music rolls over me in waves washing all of my feelings away in this giant tide; my guilt, my love, my fear, my needs.

When I feel like I'm floating on nothing but I have the weight of the world on my shoulders.

The connection inside of me to everyone and everything seems like a tangible thing that if I could only think about it hard enough I could reach out and touch it.

Who am I?

Where do I come from?

What am I really?

These questions that constantly burn inside of me begging to be released but I can never scream to my full potential for fear of hurting god only knows what.

How do I express these things inside that are all clamoring to be let out?

I am me, but who am I?

Am I the innocent that was tainted?

Or am I the rock to lean upon?

Am I the one, or can I just be me?

I love.

I hurt.

I yearn.

I know that there is something else out there but I don't want to hurt what I have.

Sometimes I feel like I am not completed yet, like somewhere out there the rest of me is waiting to be found.

Where do I look?

Where can I find what has somehow been lost?

Where do I start?

The music is my start.

It is my inspiration.

It flows through me like the night flows into the day.

It is a natural extension of me.

I will find my way.

I can feel it close by.

I know it is coming.

I am waiting.


	5. Inside Yesterday

Gone are the days of the little white house with the candy shutters

And the bright sunny days filled with laughter.

Once there was a little boy and a little girl, who dreamed of the sweetest places,

Held each other's hands touched each other's faces.

They laughed they played, they had their days,

When the sun would shine, and the rainbows would come without the rain.

When the night would come, they would lay down to sleep,

Softly breathing, deeply dreaming of a love so sweet.

But the years pass by and everything changes,

The clouds move in, and the rain sometimes comes to wash the youth away.

And when they awoke so far apart

What could they do but walk to the horizon to look for a brand new start?

Constantly looking but never finding that part of them that could make them whole,

That inner child that could warm their soul.

Gone are the days of the little white house with the candy shutters

And the bright sunny days filled with laughter.

But somewhere inside, that child stills lives one holding on to the other,

And when they both sleep, it will always be one next to the other. 


	6. Mist in the Winds

Where your mind wanders,

My heart stays.

Where your imagination falters,

Mine carries you away.

When your dreams have turned to dust

And you cannot find the spark,

I am your fairy firelight,

Your misty dreams in the dark.

Follow me to the heavens

We'll see what we can find.

We can soar above the clouds

And harness the winds to make them mind.

We can reach for the sun and not get burned

And see how fast a comet races.

When we come back down to rest on the dewy ground

We will look up and touch the angel's faces.


	7. Question of a Young Love

I have seen the stars in my lover's eyes, and I have felt the flames in his touch.

But I have also been lost in the void with nowhere to go and have been burned by wanting too much.

Sometimes I wonder if it's too much to expect from someone just to find a little truth and understanding.

Each time I try to take that leap of faith, instead of finding the soft fall of love, I get a rough landing.

What ever happened to the pure feeling of a child's first true love?

When things were all so innocent, and we flew on the wings of a dove?

When together meant forever and a touch was just another way of communicating with each other.

When our souls were so close that if one was hurt the other knew, and there was no pressure to become lovers.

How was that lost, and when did we leave that perfect state of grace?

How do we find that again and when will I ever again touch your face?

I have loved since you, but there's always something lacking, it's never been the same.

And no matter how many men may touch me, there will always be a wild part of me that only you can tame.

Maybe I will find someone sometime that is man enough to hold my heart the way you did, but it seems so far away.

Because each time I find someone, it's my body they want to hold, and they never want to stay.

Until that day when I find heaven on earth, I'll dream of you and all the things that we used to do.

And my heart will stay by the stream under the brightest skies of blue.


	8. Chapter 8

Of all the things inside my heart, where passion burned and my tears quenched those fires, I feel that your love, where it has touched, confused me most of all.

Where before, the false flames tried to burn my walls, but never reached the inner keep. 

I let you walk simply and unhindered where no other soul had reached.

You came so swift and gentle, that at first I didn't realize my soul had been breached. 

When I realized where you were, I didn't even blink.

For I knew that in your invasion, you had also surrendered to me.

So I took your hand and walked through this kingdom that our hearts had built together, and looking around, you are all I see.

When you kissed my lips, you did so much more than turn me on.

You opened the eyes of my heart to wonders that its tattered battlements no longer thought existed.

The tower that was torn and broken, again seemed whole, and I knew that I was truly gifted.

While I know in my inner soul that you will always love me, there are circumstances that must keep us apart for now.

I know you want to live with me in the fairy fire we create, and while you stand fast in your responsibilities, you constantly wonder how.

In this, there is only one thought I have for you.

I know you stand like a rock battered by the winds and rains, and you feel tossed upon the waves of despair. but the ones that can claim your inner strength are very few.

Know this; you are the keeper of the woman I am, and I am the light that will lead you to dock in the stormy seas.

For I know that if you didn't stand up for what is right for you now, you wouldn't be the man I love.

Then as my heart locked, I would forever lose the keys.

As long as you stand fast in your judgement, and follow the light in your heart.

I will always be here for you; the beacon to peace in the future.

So worry not about the state of my heart, for as long as I know you love me I will wait and follow no other lure.

My castle will stand and stay strong.

I will not crumble at the slightest trembles.

I will not fall apart or break.

Because of you, I am strong and can wait for you to open those doors.

I have come full circle with your love and am confused no longer.

When that someday comes that we can be together again, I will rejoice and our kingdom will only be stronger.


End file.
